Comenzando a Vivir
by Goodbyemylover
Summary: Cuando no tienes futuro. Tratas de buscar la mejor venganza posible. Pero que ocurre si comienzas a vivir y dejas de lado el honor de tu familia. Gohan o 17/Bra.
1. Chapter 1

"Un buen combate es aquel emprendido por que nuestro corazón lo quiere"

Paulo Coelho-El peregrino.

Nombre Del Fanfiction: Comenzando a vivir

Día comenzado a escribir: Seis de Junio del Dos mil Once.

Día comenzado a Subir:21 de junio 2011

Día terminado de escribir:

Día terminado de subir:

*Cuando una persona comienza a olvidar lo malo que lo rodea comienza a vivir plena y verdaderamente.*Personaje principal Bra.*Generalmente en el futuro de Mirai.*Relata la aventura de Bra la cual busca venganza por la muerte de toda la raza humana y Saya yin.*ACLARACIONES-Decir que me complica bastante donde escribir las comas (Mi hortografia y Gramatica no son las mejores).-Algunas personalidades fueron cambiadas ,pero tratando de mantener su esencia(Fueron cambiadas por las situaciones que han pasado)-No se toda si escribirlo un 17 o Gohan/Bra.(pareja principal).-Las actualizaciones seran un poco lentas pero no a paso de tortuga.-No sean tan dramáticos. Acepto criticas constructivas es mi primer Cinc

-"..." (Pensamiento)-..-(Conversación)Otro...

…Entrada…

_" La soledad se cierne a mí alrededor, la vida en la tierra ha sido destruida, solo yo y mi padre permanecíamos con vida, me niego a creerlo. Por tratar de salvarme de aquel asqueroso androide, mi progenitor dio su vida-Sigue adelante, no busques venganza, lárgate de aquí-fue lo último que me dijo como pude no salvarlo como puede no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, como nunca pude convertirme en súper saya yin. Como extraño a mi novio como extraño a Gohan a ese inocente hombre que murió tratando de impedir la muerte de su hermano menor, quien también sucumbió el mismo día…Creo que desde esa jornada de lucha no fui la misma, a mis diecisiete años morí por dentro, una rosa marchita" _una solitaria lagrima fue lo único que derramo al entrar en la máquina del tiempo. El viento agitaba fuertemente la punta de los pinos que tenia frente a ella, la noche se aproximaba en silencio y con cautela sobre la ciudad.

-Esto es por todos ustedes-Otra lagrima mientras que la máquina del tiempo despegaba. Del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta de cuero, saco una fotografía donde se encontraban todos los guerreros z, con el pulgar acaricio donde se encontraba ella y su padre.-Lo siento, pero creo que soy como tu una "Orgullosa Princesa Saya Yin"-Dijo en tono melancólico y sombrío.

Se había convertido sin querer en una mujer pensativa y muy callada, tal cual era su padre al llegar a la tierra, pero como más podía ser, si cada día tenía que luchar por su vida. Sabía la hora y el lugar exacto donde debería llegar. Muchas veces de pequeña su padre le narraba historias sobre el guerrero del futuro que había eliminado a Freezer y les había avisado sobre los androides. Primero tenía que ganarse la confianza de Gohan y después finalmente acabar con su único y verdadero enemigo "Cell".

-Necesitare tu fuerza padre-Se dijo en un hilo de voz, casi inaudible para el oído humano. Miro su traje de combate saya yin, por su puesto. No era cualquier traje era el traje que usaba la realeza en el planeta Vejita. Una capa de un material muy parecido al terciopelo, se extendía desde la armadura negra de sus hombros, hasta caer libre y vigorosamente a la tierra, el traje era como el que usaba su padre solo que era de color negro, y las botas eran un poco más femeninas. Estaba preparada para viajar al universo de Mirai y –acabar contigo maldita lagartija-Se dijo, mientras que la nave despegaba.

Solo un ser ahora abitaba en aquel planeta, el androide de apodo "Cell". Quien desde el suelo, pudo ver una nube de polvo extenderse, y finalmente un destello plateado. Gruño y siguió alimentándose de aquella res. No le molestaba la soledad, todavía tenía todo lo necesario para estar allí, después destruiría aquel inservible planeta sin combatientes fuertes y vigorosos con quienes luchar. Hace un año había conocido en el inframundo al súper androide diecisiete y allí pudo fusionarse con aquella maquina. Escapo de aquel lugar sin mayores problemas buscando venganza hacia Goku, pero como él ya no se encontraba deicidio destruir.

Descendió poco a poco en el centro de la cuidad, todo destruido cadáveres por aquí y por allá, algunos ya en estado de putrefacción, piernas y brazos mutilados. Miro su reloj de pulsera-"Es la hora", Pensó- una nueva explosión en el edificio que se encontraba en frente de ella, le provoco caer al piso el edificio había sido completamente destruido, Bra sintió un peso que cubría sus piernas no era muy pesado pero si molesto. Un niño muerto cayó encima de sus piernas, no tenia extremidades y su cabeza colgaba de sus hombros, gracias a un pequeño trozo de piel que mantenía unido el cuerpo y el cráneo. Comenzó a actuar, sabía perfectamente, que Gohan la estaba viendo desde lo lejos, sin interrumpir.

Dos figuras humanas cuales salían en dirección contraria a Bra, pero dieron media vuelta y la miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Se te ofrece algo terrícola?-Dijo 18.

-Vine a Destruirlos-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica. Sabía perfectamente que no podía con ellos y que probablemente terminaría gravemente herida, pero era necesario que Gohan viera que ella no era ninguna frágil y sencilla humana.

18 voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba la adolescente y le propino un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, impactándola contra un edificio lejano, el cuerpo de Bra lo destruyó y toda la estructura cedió, cayendo sobre ella, 18 comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente-Que vienes a matarnos, ¿escuchaste eso 17? El solo asintió.-Dices eso porque no nos conoces, muchacha nunca antes te habíamos visto antes-

-Si los conozco, tu eres dieciocho verdad-Ella se sorprendió,-No tienes por qué sorprenderte, se todo sobre ti.-Dijo en tono juguetón Bra, mientras salía de las ruinas del edificio. Gohan desde lo lejos se encontraba anonadado.

-Me siento muy alagada, pero creo que no sabes que somos muy poderosos-Dijo en un tono tranquilo y muy soberbio.

-Se hasta el lugar donde vas a morir-"Lo siento tía", pensó pero esto era necesario para vengar a su familia, y el orgulloso de su padre.

-¿Y quién crees que eres?-La androide elevo su tono de voz gritando.

-Soy la orgullosa princesa Saya Yin-Dijo Bra acercándose, de su boca corría una fina línea de sangre al igual que de su frente, manchando su azulina cabellera con el rojo carmesí, que solo la sangre tiene, lanzó un rayo de ki desde su dedo índice, al hombro de la androide el cual le atravesó,

-¡Morirás, por eso maldita "Saya yin"!-La androide corrió a la velocidad de la luz al igual que Bra, pero la androide lanzo una esfera de ki la cual Bra esquivo con un solo movimiento.

-No peleas nada mal, niña, pero creo que es necesario castigarte.

-Pero ella te ha humillado demasiado, ¿es necesario que yo luche?-Dijo algo aburrido 17, la pelea no le llamaba mucho la atención.

-No te preocupes 17 la matare yo sola, tendrá el honor de ser acecinada por mí. El joven muchacho apareció en su rescate, ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, cabello negro y desordenado que caía libremente por su frente, cuerpo musculoso y perfecto, facciones firmes y vigorosas, mentón marcado y formado. Lo que más le llamo la atención es que solo tenía un leve parecido al Gohan que ella había conoció y amado, ya que Mirai Gohan carecía de aquella mirada tan propia de la familia Son, su mirada en cambio era llena de fogosidad, potencia e inmenso abatimiento.

-Tú de nuevo acaso no te cansas-Dijo diecisiete en tono tedioso.

-Nunca-Dijo Mirai Gohan, atacando a dieciocho en el hombro herido provocando que callera al suelo.

-¡18!-Grito el androide quien sabía muy bien, que si Gohan combatía mano a mano con el perdería, así que antes de marcharse, con la androide en brazos lanzo una esfera de ki en dirección a Gohan y le propino un corte muy profundo en su rostro.

Gohan grito desgarradoramente de dolor, tapo su cara con una mano y cayó al suelo. La sangre caía libremente por su cara, a pesar de la presión que hacia sobre la herida, Bra tomo la mano de gohan y se la aparto" Cuanto extrañaba tu rostro", pensó y se limito a decir-Toma-con su voz angelical hipnotizando los oídos de Gohan.

-No te preocupes princesa, déjala para cuando de verdad se necesite-¿Pero por que te haces llamar Saya yin?

-Yo soy sobrina de Vegeta-Mintió, ya que prefería no adentrar en su pasado, tan solo con haber nombrado a su padre, le traía una inmensa nostalgia. Pensó como sería volver a ver a su madre, como podría aguantar las lagrimas al verla.-Quiero vengar su muerte-No mentía, no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo todos los débiles humanos que habían muerto a manos de los androides 17 y 18, solo buscaba a "Cell".

-¿Eso no es imposible…?

-Soy hija del hermano menor de Vegeta y una extraña raza…Soy su sobrina.

-Yo soy Gohan, mitad Saya Yin…

…

….Capitulo I…

"_Hoy se cumplen dos años desde tu muerte padre, que estupidez, tú eras el guerrero más fuerte en el universo entero, y terminaste sucumbiendo a causa de una estúpida enfermedad al corazón, tan humana, al igual que tu espíritu, al igual que tu alma, al igual que tu corazón. Como te extraño, como extraño tu simpleza, como extraño… El pasado, sin estos malditos androides que no paran de mutilar y asesinar solo por simple diversión, este maldito futuro me ha cambiado nunca pude asistir a la secundaria, como mi madre soñaba, nunca pude graduarme, nunca pude ser una persona normal, y creo que nunca lo seré. Ahora en mi corazón reina la melancolía de ser el único guerrero vivo, de ser la única esperanza de la humanidad, casi extinta. Hoy padre ha llegado una bella mujer, una saya yin al igual que yo, al igual que tu. Yo mido un metro noventa, ella debe medir uno setenta aproximadamente, llevaba su cabello azul en una cola alta fuerte y recia su cabellera azul, bajaba por uno de sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cintura, creo, pues ondeaba al ritmo del viento, que mas, lo siento padre no tengo buena memoria…Sus hombros eran finos, al igual que su espalda y aquel hermoso rostro, Recuerdo muy bien que sus ojos eran de color Zafiro y su nariz era respingada, perfecta para su rostro, también vi, en su cuerpo una que otra cicatriz, como la que probablemente me quede en mi rostro. Era hermosa, en pocas palabras y también muy parecida a Vegeta en esa actitud temeraria, en como la conocí….Se me olvida, es sobrina de él…Padre te juro que entrenare a esa muchacha para convertirla en un Súper saya yin, aunque no estoy seguro que una mujer alcance ese nivel de poder…-Padre prometo nunca olvidarte, Padre prometo que vengare tu muerte",_ Gohan lloraba frente a una improvisada tuba en el patio trasero de su humilde hogar. Cayó de rodillas encima de la lapida.

"Son Goku, el más fuerte y el más inocente"

-Gohan, a comer-Grito desde los adentros de la sencilla casa, su madre. Milk.

No respondió e ingreso por la puerta principal, del hogar en que toda su vida había vivido, y por supuesto que no le molestaba. Miro su reflejo atreves de la ventana, sus ojos transmitían un dolor y tristeza inmensos, miro un lado de su cara detenidamente. Allí tenia la marca del ataque que diecisiete le había lanzado hoy, la toco delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, y limpio el exceso de sangre, que caía por su rostro. Rio por lo bajo su madre probablemente, tomaría uno de sus sartenes o algún otro implemento de la casa y se dirigiría hacia el androide a reclamarle. Ella no había cambiado en nada, le esperaba con la comida recién hecha y con un oído para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, a pesar de que siempre fuera igual salvar personas y llevarlas al refugio, o simplemente haber presenciado alguna muerte horrible de algún niño, que era lo que más le desgarraba el alma. Un sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción inundo su corazón, destruir a los androides se le hacía muy difícil haci que hace menos de dos meses él y Bulma habían creado un refugio, para las personas que ya no tenían hogar que mejor refugio que debajo de la tierra. Era una maravillosa ciudad subterránea.

-Gohan deja de mirar tanto tu hermosa cara y ven a cenar con tu madre-Dijo Milk, mientras colocaba el plato de pasta sobre el mantel de la sencilla mesa. El se acerco lentamente, como amaba lo que ella hacía por él, aunque fuera muy peligroso.

-Madre creo que tienes que ir al refugio, en cualquier momento pueden llegar los androides a las afueras de la ciudad-Dijo mientras se sentaba y saboreaba lentamente la deliciosa comida, la cual aun estaba hirviendo.

-Ni lo creas jovencito, después traes muchachas aquí….No, no-Dijo Milk, mientras se sentaba frente a Gohan, con esa típica mirada de madre.

-Te amo lo sabes-

-Sí, hijo cena tranquilo…Y cuénteme QUIEN TE HISO ESO EN LA CARA-Termino gritando Milk.

…

-Dieciocho-Dijo el masculino androide, despertando de una fuerte y dolorosa bofetada a la mujer de metal.- Despierta-

-¡imbécil!-Grito 18, después de escupir sangre -¿Dónde estoy 17?-Dijo frotando su mejilla con su muñeca servible.

-Estas en esta hermosa mansión.-Dijo con una inocente sonrisa, no muy propia de él.

-¿Los mataste a todos?, sería bueno que alguien me atendiera el hombro- Miro hacia su hombro dañado chispas salían sin control, los dos androides quedaron en silencio al ver la acción del cuerpo metálico de la mujer, a pesar de que tuvieran sentimientos como los humanos, a pesar de que sintieran dolor, a pesar de que se sintieran como humanos, no lo eran y nunca lo serian, solo eran cables, solo eran metal, solo eran androides y así se tenían que comportar como seres sin "corazón".

-Pues creo que no, espera un momento.- Salió de la enorme habitación, la cual estaba elegantemente decorada de tonos rojizos y dorados, uno que otro retrato del dueño del lugar colgaba de las inmensas paredes…" para el gran Míster Satán"," Para el gran héroe de la humanidad, contamos contigo". La androide dirigió su vista hacia su hombro herido y una lágrima de tristeza recorrió su mejilla.

-¡Mira!-Dijo diecisiete entrando a la habitación nuevamente, de su mano derecha traía arrastrando a una joven muchacha, cabello negro hasta los hombros dividido en dos moños caídos, atados con una cinta de color dorado, Sus ojos enrojecidos eran de un hermoso azul-gris,-Ella quizás te ayude, las dejo solas chicas-Dijo en un tono femenino muy fingido, llego a ser un tono molesto para los sensibles oídos metálicos de 18.

-¡Tú arregla esto!-Grito18. La muchacha no discutió y se dirigió al botiquín de emergencias. Era la heredera de segunda fortuna más grande de la ciudad. La joven Videl de solo veintiún años.

…

_Una mecánica voz sucumbió con el silencio que emergía desde las paredes de una olvidada cueva. Allí se encontraba una olvidada computadora._

_-Procedimiento de almacenamiento de técnicas, de los sujetos más fuertes que han pisado el planeta de nombre la tierra, para el androide numero 11010110100101010_

_Nombre alternativo: Cell._

_Almacenamiento de técnicas: Del sujeto Krilin.1010010100101010, y del sujeto Yamsha. 1010100101010010111_

_Descargando Información: 0,01 por ciento_

_Tiempo Restante: Trece horas._

_Próximo almacenamiento de Técnicas: Del sujeto Ten Shin Han.101001010011110, y del sujeto Picolo. 10101001010100010101_

**_..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos; Entrenando el corazón.**

-_Tu mirada no es la misma, ya no sonríes sinceramente. He llegado demasiado tarde la esencia tan única de la familia Son, se ha escondido dentro de ti-_Pensaba Bra, mientras entrenaba con Gohan.

Un sonoro y fuerte golpe directo a su mandíbula, sin previo aviso. Callo golpeando su espalda en el frio acero de una pared cercana. Se encontraban en una habitación, muy parecida a la que su madre le fabricaba a su padre, solo que esta era un poco más grande y con más resistencia.

-Creías que por que habías llegado hace dos semanas, no pediría lo mejor de ti-Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada el muchacho.

-No…Yo no pensé eso es que solo es mi primer entrenamiento-Dijo simplemente-No deberías ser tan duro-

-Quieres morir-Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba una línea de sangre que corría por su boca, sin mucho excito-Ahora solo aras lo que yo te diga-

-...- Bra solo podía asentir. Ya le dolía todo el cuerpo tan solo imaginar el entrenamiento.

- he estado pensando en esto- dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Bra-No quiero, que después te retractes.

- yo ya estoy a un nivel muy elevado. A ti te hace falta saber convertirte en Súper Saya yin- dijo Gohan con seguridad, mientras le limpiaba muy sexymente la sangre que caía de la cara de Bra, con su dedo pulgar-Lo siento, pero los androides son así no tendrán compasión.

- está perfecto, no te preocupes- dijo Bra. No sabía los motivos que empujaban a Gohan a enseñarle, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que debía haber alguno.

Los dos se dirigieron al otro extremo de habitación. Como era enorme, era como si estuvieran a la intemperie. Acrecentada a trescientos la gravedad, Bra podía mantenerse en pie muy fácilmente.

- bien, vamos a empezar de nuevo- dijo Gohan quitándose su camisa y quedando con su torso al descubierto. El llevaba una musculosa negra que dejaba muy notoriamente sus músculos al aire y unos pantalones muy parecidos a los que siempre usaba Vegeta, pero estos también eran de color negro.

"Te extrañaba mucho Gohan"-que aremos-Dijo secamente Bra.

-Bueno- respondió Gohan-Yo te ataco y tú esquivas.-Se quitó rápidamente la musculosa, era completamente una tortura para la joven.

- ¿sabes que significa esquivar los golpes?- le preguntó este con disimulo- es fácil, solo tienes que apartarte de su camino.

- Eres un…- dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda-Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy un estúpido hijo de Kakaroto-.

-¿Qué estúpido hijo de Kakaroto?-Dijo algo enfurecido Gohan y entrando en un momento de cólera. Envió una esfera de ki, algo peligrosa hacía Bra-Cuidado-Grito algo preocupado .La muchacha la esquivo muy rápidamente. No sabía por qué no había esquivado el primero, ella quería que Gohan viera lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Gohan la miro durante un rato y luego se puso a reír con ganas. –Hijo de Kakaroto-Dijo en un tono femenino muy fingido- lo siento, lo siento-

-Estúpido me voy de aquí-sentía su orgullo muy herido. Era hija de Vegeta; era normal que velara por su orgullo. Como su padre le había enseñado desde muy pequeña.

-Lo siento eres muy parecida a Vegeta, es algo impresionante. Ya que nunca se conocieron-Dijo mientras tomaba el hombro de la muchacha y le daba media vuelta; quedando cara a cara, a pesar de que Gohan, era algo de veinte centímetros más alto que ella.-quédate por favor- Ella asintió y el rápidamente lanzo dos esferas de ki hacia la muchacha.

Bra vio el ki dirigido a su estómago y sin pensárselo, saltó hacia atrás. Y el otro rápidamente lo devolvió con su mano Gohan quedo atónito ella aprendía rápido, muy rápido.

-Eres un tramposo-Dijo rápidamente Bra, mientras le lanzaba una muy chiquitita esfera de ki, que más que esfera parecía látigo. El joven solo pudo reír nuevamente-Eres estresante-

-Lo siento, pero sigue así eres…- le dijo Gohan- Genial; ahora vamos a intentarlo con muchas a la vez, muñeca gruñona- Diez…Veinte…Treinta esferas a la vez, la muchacha apenas podía respirar.

-Aprendes Rápido, aunque lo tuyo no son las esferas de ki, pues son un poco feas y deformes- Volvió a reír.

- Estúpido- contestó Bra de malas formas- Volvamos a intentarlo- le exigió.

Y así pasaron lo que quedó del resto de mañana; Gohan atacaba y Bra esquivaba los ki. Al final de la sesión de entrenamiento, Bra ya esquivaba perfectamente los ki voladores, no estaba muy seguro pero Bra todavía no estaba preparada para contralar el estado de Súper saya yin- mañana a la misma hora- le dijo este- por ahora podemos descansar-

- Bra- le dijo Gohan, mientras dejaba la toalla sudada sobre sus hombros- Vamos a cambiarnos y a comer, mamá debe estar esperándonos.

- ...- Bra asintió con la cabeza. Y como la primera vez que lo vio cerró la boca para no babear. Gohan se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la máquina de Gravedad.

- lo has hecho muy bien- la felicitó Milk, pero Bra estaba hipnotizada por el balanceo de aquellos brazos. Y Milk se dio cuenta.

- ¿qué decías?- preguntó Bra luego de recuperar la compostura.

- Que HOY DORMIRAS CONMIGO MUCHACHITA-dijo algo furiosa la madre de Gohan. El cual miro a las mujeres que se lanzaban miradas suicidas, y solo atino a reír nerviosamente.

Gohan camino lentamente mientras que las mujeres caminaban rápidamente hacia el humilde hogar, esquivándolo. Milk se dirigió a la cocina y Bra al segundo piso.

- oye- dijo Bra a Gohan- ya puedo aprender a ser Súper Saya Yin, me estoy cansando de esto.

- je- sonrió Gohan, con una pícara sonrisa- creo que sí que ya podemos avanzar.

Gohan miraba a Bra desde el rabillo del ojo. Esa niña era buena y además dueña de una innegable belleza, quizás a acabar esta eterna batalla, podrían salir. Y ese sentido del humor que había descubierto hoy la hacía un poco más humana y no tan saya yin .

-Bra, quieres ir a-No pudo terminar.

-Sí, quiero ir a patrullar la ciudad.-

-Ma…Estaba todo muy delicioso-Dijo Gohan despidiéndose de su madre con un beso en la frente.

**En la ciudad.**

-Bra quieta, están los androides-Dijo Gohan mientras se detenía violentamente y se cargaba sobre sus hombros cayendo al suelo.

Los androides se encontraban torturando a una joven mujer embarazada. Cabellera hasta los hombros y de color negro, y de rostro fino. Gritos salían desgarradoramente por su garganta. Dieciocho tenía su dedo índice, verticalmente sobre la barriga de la mujer, quemándola y comenzando a abrirla lenta y dolorosamente, mientras que se reía maquiavélicamente, la mujer lloraba e imploraba piedad por su pequeño bebe. Diecisiete miraba desde lo lejos como su hermana torturaba a la mujer, el pequeño ser exploto dentro de la joven, mientras que la sangre manchaba la cara de dieciocho

-Gohan, tenemos que hacer algo-Susurro Bra, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Era exactamente igual a la muerte de Pan, a la que también tuvo que presenciar.

-Tranquila, princesa-Dijo mientras la tomaba de sus hombros y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Bra comenzó a llorar sobre su torso.-Ya princesa, mejor salgamos de aquí. Dijo tomando la muñeca de la joven y alzando el vuelo. Quedo algo en shock al ver aquel acontecimiento y no ser capas de hacer algo por la mujer.

**Dos días más tarde.**

El alba se sentía en pleno. El cielo era de un sublime color celeste, y algunos de los pájaros que a esa hora estaban de buen ánimo, cantaban muy divinamente.

- vamos Bra- la incitó Gohan- Te enseñare a ser Súper Saya Yin-

- no es tan fácil...-le dijo Bra soltándose de su agarre- si me coges, Dejame concentrarme.

- Allí, debajo de aquel árbol.

-Pero allí está la tumba de tu padre.

-No te preocupes quizás te dé más fuerza

- no-dijo Bra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- No quiero, no puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Me recuerda a mi padre-Dijo mirando al suelo-Y me trae mucha nostalgia solo quedémonos aquí y lo que ayer vimos…No quiero terminar así no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ¿Me entiendes?

-no hay problema princesa.

Se sentaron en el césped, aún estaba húmedo por el roció de la mañana, frente a ellos un riachuelo, en el cual nadaban algunos enormes peses y un bosque que se encontraba al sur de los jóvenes y el jardín de Milk al oeste y al este la ciudad destruida por los androides.-cierra los ojos y concéntrate-Le susurro Gohan, ella asintió. Cerraba y habría desesperadamente los ojos al ver que el muchacho no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, de que debería hacer, o simplemente pensar.

"Que le pasa por que no habla, y tenía que venir sin la camisa, es un descarado eso está demás, que enérgica y fuerte es su cara al igual que su viril y firme cuerpo, es hermoso, no es igual que Goten, no Goten tenía treinta años y tenía esa mirada de niño, pero Gohan tiene esa profunda mirada, aunque apenas tiene veinte años es mucho más maduro" Decidió cerrar los ojos, tenía que concentrarse.

Gohan vio perfectamente como lo miraba Bra…

"Es buena persona, un poco gruñona y orgullosa muy llevada a su idea pero perfectamente hermosa y valiente"…Pensaba Gohan.

-Cuando vas a decir que hacer-Dijo Bra, acercándose más a Gohan mientras que le tomaba la cara con sus dos manos.-Es estresante, estar sentada aquí-

-jajaja- no había reído tanto en diez años como con un día con esta niña. Y a Bra le gustaba su risa, no podía evitarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la primera desde que se encontraba en este futuro.

-Tienes que pensar en toda la "Mierda", que has pasado, imagina que toda tu familia muere…-No alcanzo a terminar, pues la joven había salido volando.

- ¡frena!- le Grito Gohan, mientras la perseguía por los cielos-Lo siento pero es necesario para sacar lo mejor de ti.

-¡Solo Déjame Tranquila!-Dijo dándose vuelta, mientras asfixiaba las lágrimas en sus parpados.

Bra intento lanzar al suelo, pero una mano la detuvo.

- ¿qué haces?- era Gohan. Bra no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a él. Con lo alto que era, la cabeza de Bra le llegaba por la barbilla. Gohan tuvo un momento de confusión pero luego correspondió al abrazo. Supo que a la niña le había pasado algo terrible. Juró que mataría al responsable.- ¿qué pasó?, cuéntame eres como una hermana pequeña para mí- le preguntó lo más delicadamente que pudo utilizando un tono suave y hablando bajito, poco común en él.

Esa imagen de su padre muriendo brutalmente aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era inventar una estúpida historia.

- Es que recuerdas cuando vimos a…- Gohan escuchaba atentamente sin soltarla de su abrazo, y esperando oír lo peor- a dieciocho matando a aquella mujer, mi hermana menor murió de una forma parecida, mi padre murió tratando de salvarme, mi madre murió en un incendio, y mi novio murió…- acabó de contar Bra, no podía contarle su propia muerte.

- ¡A eso es perfecto!- dijo un contento Gohan soltándola de su abrazo.

- ¡como que perfecto!- le gritó Bra-Eres un monstruo.

-Cómo has visto todos aquí han muerto-Le tomo de los hombros seriamente- Concentra todo esa tristeza o rabia para poder sacar todo tu poder interno- explicó Gohan de manera muy normal, y al ver la cara de perplejidad de Bra continuó- aquí las cosas no son de color de rosa. Las cosas no se hacen por tener ganas sino por supervivencia, recuerda y tú necesitas ser Súper Saya yin, que tus padres se sientan orgullosos de ti.

-Lo podemos posponer para mañana, no me siento muy bien que digamos-Dijo Bra y Gohan asintió. Había sido demasiado para un solo día, ella no estaba lista. Corrió hacia la cabaña donde estaban viviendo y llegó hasta la ducha del segundo piso, rápidamente. Bra se limitó a entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Gohan y se sentó sobre el último escalón apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie o quizás si, en Bra... Recordó que la primera vez que la vio su cara y su cintura llamaron mucho su atención, y ahora sabía por qué. Su cara era angelical aunque ahora estuviera con los ojos apretados y llorando por su familia. Lo que más le gustaba de su cara era sus ojos de color zafiro, color cielo, color mar, color único…No era comparado con nada, eran únicos y perfectos, con largas y crespas pestañas de color negro y azul cuando se reflejaban al sol. Y de su cintura, bueno que decir de su cintura. Se podía apreciar una cintura fina y plana que aún resaltaba más sus curvas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su orgullo, el no dejar que nada ni nadie la humillara y eso se vio reflejado en el combate con los androides cuando después del impacto contra el edificio. Tenía que salir de ahí esa mujer le gustaba demasiado y se volvería loco si algún día cercano no le robaba algún beso apasionado.

El escarlata tono del sol, combinaba con los anaranjados del cielo, la puesta del astro, era lenta y maravillosa, Gohan decidió volar y separarse de Bra. Llegó a un prado lejano, la vista era maravillosa, la ciudad se encontraba demasiado lejos, para perturbar la vista. Un campo de rosas era la perfecta monotonía. Tonos escarlatas, amarillentos, blancos, rosáceos, eran los que tenían las flores.-Padre tenías razón este lugar es maravilloso-se dijo enérgicamente y nuevamente emprendió el vuelo sin rumbo alguno. Después de algunas horas de vigilancia y salvar personas y dejarlas en el refugio, decidió ir a su hogar.

Aterrizó en el patio trasero de su casa. El cielo estaba iluminado por incontables luces plateadas, recogió una pequeña piedra del suelo. La observo unos pequeños instantes y la lanzo hacia una ventana del segundo piso, la cual sabía perfectamente que pertenecía a Bra.

-Bra-Dijo en un pequeño susurro, sabía perfectamente que la muchacha se encontraba despierta y en su habitación, su ki se encontraba alterado. Miro hacia el suelo y recogió otra piedrecita, esta vez un poco más grande que la anterior y la lanzo nuevamente-Bra-

-¿Gohan?- Abrió las ventanas de par en par llevaba su cabello suelo y desordenado.- por qué no entras y dejas de estar allí como estúpido….- Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y un tanto hinchados.

-Bra, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Porque no entraste y me llamaste como la gente-Dijo cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en el alféizar.

-Es que es lo primero que se me ocurrió-Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo derecho detrás de su nuca, en una acción herrada de su padre.

-y por qué no vuelas hasta aquí y dejas de andar lanzando objetos-Dijo algo enojada, mientras que Gohan volaba lentamente hasta ella le tomo de la muñeca y la saco lentamente de su habitación, la briza nocturna despeino un poco a los dos jóvenes, Bra rio y Gohan la siguió a tono.

-¿Quieres ir?-Dijo algo inseguro Gohan.

-Ya estoy aquí, no crees-Dijo Bra, con una sonrisa ladeada. Los negros ojos de Gohan brillaron y la alegría sobresalía por su cuerpo. El alzó el vuelo mientras que Bra lo seguía a una corta distancia. Volaban en silencio, mientras que Gohan de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para mirar a Bra, la cual le respondía con una sonrisa, lo que hacía que el joven se sonrojara.

Planearon unos diez minutos hasta llegar Gohan espero unos segundos a Bra y le tomo la mano descendiendo lentamente al prado.- Quédate aquí un segundo-Dijo Gohan, Bra, asintió. Él se convirtió en Súper Saya Yin, y lanzo un pequeño poder cortando algunas matas de rosas, dando espacio para que ellos pudieran descender y estar algunos momentos allí,-Ven-Le dijo más para sí mismo, que para Bra. Ella aterrizo lentamente. El color dorado que emitía el joven, iluminaba perfectamente cada pétalo de cada rosa.

-Es hermoso-Dijo lentamente Bra. Mientras que miraba en todas direcciones sentándose en la fría hierva.

-Este lugar, fue cultivado por mi padre-Gohan se sentó a su lado-Era un regalo para mi madre, nunca pudo verlo florecido-Su cabeza descendió hasta sus rodillas mirando hacia el suelo, con su mano comenzó a arrancar el césped, violentamente y de sus ojos caían lágrimas, su estado de súper saya yin, desapareció de un segundo a otro. Bra levanto su mano y acaricio su espalda, pero solo sirvió para que el joven llorara sin control. Bra lo abrazo, sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía perder a un padre. Él la miro algunos segundos y le dio una hermosa sonrisa que venía desde su corazón, estiro su mano y saco una rosa de su bolsillo, era hermosa y de color durazno, se encontraba un tanto marchita.-Mierda-Dijo Gohan, mientras se caían algunos pétalos. Bra lo miro a los ojos y tomo con sus finas manos la rosa, y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Es hermosa.-dijo…- "Tú nunca habías hecho algo tan romántico como esto"- pensó.

-Lo siento, ahora esta marchita.

-Esta perfecta-Bra tomo la rosa en su mano derecha y la llevo hasta su oreja derecha.

-Te ves hermosa-Dijo Gohan arreglando el cabello de Bra, que se movía por la brisa.

-Tu igual-Bra le arreglo el cabello a Gohan.-Es mejor volver tu madre debe de estar odiándome, más de lo que ya me odia.-Bra comenzó a levantarse y le extendió la mano derecha a Gohan, el cual, la tomo con una gran sonrisa.-Ya larguémonos-

-Tienes razón, mañana será un largo día…-Dijo Gohan.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al hogar. Se encontraban flotando afuera de la habitación de Bra, la ventana seguía abierta –Gracias por todo-Dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Bra entro hacia su habitación por la ventana. Y la cerro dándole una hermosa última mirada a Gohan quien tenía una mirada perdida y enamorada. Ella se sonrojo.

Pasaron algunas horas ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Bra sintió un toqueteo en la ventana. Corrió y Apoyo las palmas de las manos en el alféizar y se asomó a la brisa fresca de la noche, y con prisa hiso caer una maseta cercana en la cual se encontraba la rosa que el joven le había regalado .Era Gohan, quien seguía con su pijama.

Se encontró cara a cara, labio a labio con su amado. Gohan.

-Hola-Susurro él.

-Hola-

Él la tomo de la mano y tiró de ella para hacerla pasar por la ventana. Le rodeo la cintura con un Brazo. Bra sintió un nudo en la garganta y coloco los pies encima de los de él, los dos andaban descalzo.

-Gohan-Grito Milk desde el patio.

**En otro lejano lugar.**

_-Procedimiento de almacenamiento de técnicas, de los sujetos más fuertes que han pisado el planeta de nombre la tierra, para el androide numero 11010110100101010_

_Nombre alternativo: Súper Cell._

_Almacenamiento de técnicas: Del sujeto Vegeta 10000001010111. Y del sujeto Frezer 10111100011111._

_Descargando Información: 0,01 por ciento_

_Tiempo Restante: Cinco horas._

_Próximo almacenamiento de Técnicas: Del sujeto Goku 01111111111111111 y de todos los Androides anteriores._

_**Nota autor:**__ Gracias por leer hasta aquí, es un honor :D_

_Bueno decirles que desde ahora será un poco más rápido y que me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo y que quizás haga un Bra Picolo suena raro, pero es una pareja algo loca y olvidada…Que piensan._

**Mr. D:** Me gusta que te guste y que sigas leyendo, bueno solo si te gusta mi finc y espero no decepcionarte.

**Zairadbz****: **Gracias gracias…Decirte que he leído tus finc y me parecen maravillosos y las parejas me encantan, creo que tenemos eso en común, espero sigas leyéndolo y que no te decepcione es un honor que hagas comentado mi finc…Muchas gracias

**Gabiiylovee'16:** Decirte que me encantan tus finc, primero jajaja . Gracias por tu comentario es un honor para mi, ya que escribes muy bonito, gracias gracias… un Goten y Bra, estoy tratando de escribir una historia para ellos…Espero sigas leyendo.

**Por favor comenten :/, sea bueno o malo o un simple me gusta por fissss…**

** un adelanto por haber leido tanto.**

**capitulo 3:**

**…"He cambiado el futuro, Cell sabe cómo hacer los poderes del señor Goku, la androide 18 fue la primera en ser absorbida por Cell, Gohan no ha muerto…Y probablemente 17 sea completamente distinto a los otros dos que hemos conocido"…**

**lamento la demora tuve que reescribir todo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota autora: Gracias por el recibimiento.**

**Nueve comentarios agradecidos completamente…Este capitulo esta un poco tedioso para mi gusto pero os entrego es de suma importancia para entender el resto de la historia mil deseos de buena suerte.**

…**Capitulo III; Importantes decisiones.**

**Tres meses** habían pasado desde que la mujer misteriosa había llegado a cambiar su vida, cada minuto, cada segundo con ella era un regalo. Le encantaba cuando se enojaba o se reía de él.

De nuevo se encontraban entrenando y ella maldiciendo en pequeños susurros. No habían hablado nada del tema de súper saya yin, puesto que los dos pensaban que era mejor así. Su relación había mejorado al igual que sus movimientos más ágil y más vivas que cualquier saya yin, era la mujer de cabellos azules.

Se encontraban en la cámara de gravedad entrenando nuevamente esquivar esferas de ki. En pleno vuelo mientras esquivaba más de treinta pequeñas esferas de ki, el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a descender mientras que su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor y su mano derecho apretando su pecho.

- Bra!- estaba preocupado de verdad-¿estás bien?- solo atinó a oír como la chica decía "papito…Vegeta" antes de desmayarse.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de su nuca y otro por las rodillas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida de la cámara de gravedad. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Sería grave?¿papi… Vegeta? La intentó despertar por el camino pero la niña no reaccionaba la oír su nombre.

-¡ Madre!- entró gritando Gohan en la humilde casa. Y al ver a una silueta de una mujer continuó antes de que esta pudiera siquiera hablar- estábamos entrenando y sin más se sentó en el suelo. Le dolía el pecho pues tenía una mano ahí, y luego se desmayó.

Milk indicó al saya yin que pusiera a Bra en una cama, y luego le indico a su hijo que buscara a Bulma.

Gohan se quedó fuera, esperando noticias. No sabía si aún seguía inconsciente ni si estaba bien. Por qué no le decían nada? Bueno tampoco hacía falta ponerse así. Había sido un simple desmayo, cosa que pasaba a todo el mundo después de un largo entrenamiento. Si, seguro que era eso, se tranquilizaba; pero aún recordaba la últimas palabras de la chica y lo frágil que parecía al llevarla en sus brazos.

- ya se ha despertado y se encuentra perfectamente- dijo Milk contándoselo a un preocupado Gohan-¿en realidad te gusta? Verdad hijo-dijo con una sonrisa materna en su rostro.

- Yo…yo- dijo este ruborizándose por completo- Puedo...

- no- le contestó Milk intuyendo la pregunta-Pero le diré que has venido.

- y dile que no hace falta que vaya al próximo entrenamiento- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ciudad volando.

Al irse Gohan, Milk se fue a ver a la chica nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?- le preguntó.

- No lo sé- dijo Bra intentando esconder su preocupación y sus lágrimas.

- Te queda poco tiempo en este mundo y no quiero que mi hijo sufra- le dijo Milk con desprecio y desdén- Ahora te dejo tranquila, si necesitas algo llámame.- Milk se fue mientras que Bulma miraba atónita y callada desde un lado de la habitación.

-Lo siento pequeña, buscaremos la cura ya-Dijo la mujer mayor mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama en que se encontraba la muchacha. Bra asintió- Eres como una familia para mi si eres sobrina de Vege-Dijo entre sañosos y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Bra se encontraba abrazando a su madre psicológicamente esto la destrozaba, pero sabía que ese dolor en el pecho; se trataba de la misma enfermedad del padre de Gohan. Pero ella no moriría en una cama, si no que prefería esperar aquellos seis meses de vida que le quedaban y moriría luchando como honorable saya yin que era.

La enfermedad le había sido detectada después de la muerte de su madre y la de Videl. Y fue en aquella situación, donde se pudo acercar más a Gohan. Pasaban muchas horas al día juntos encontrando alguna cura, pero nunca la encontraron. Y cuando Gohan murió Bra dejo de buscar. Bra se durmió con esa horrible sensación que la carcomía su corazón desde el entrenamiento.

Gohan estaba esperando noticias. No sabía si aún seguía inconsciente ni si estaba bien. ¿Porque no le decían nada? Bueno tampoco hacía falta ponerse así. Había sido un simple desmayo, cosa que pasaba a todo el mundo después de un largo entrenamiento. Si, seguro que era eso, se tranquilizaba; pero aún recordaba la última palabra de la chica y lo frágil que parecía al llevarla en sus brazos. Aquellos rojos y hermosos labios fruncidos y esas largas y crespas pestañas que lo perturbaban tanto y que no lo dejaban dormir. Ya no esperaría más.

… …

Sus manos se encontraban con ese único color a sangre que tanto le gustaba y a la vez deprimía. Se encontraba en un parque de diversiones destruyendo a quien se cruzara por delante. Veía como su compañera destruía un juego y toda la gente moría.

-Ayuda-Grito una pequeña voz algo chillona y horrorosa para los sensibles oídos del androide. Miro inconscientemente hacia la dirección del niño; cabello rubio y de rostro angelical, no más de cinco años de edad. Iba a ser aplastado por un gran trozo de metal que caía a toda velocidad sobre él.

Últimamente estaba tan confundido. La parte racional se había apoderado de él salvando al niño ileso, mientras que su compañera miraba furiosa desde los altos cielos.

-¿Qué haces inútil ?- grito la rubia mientras decencia su rostro manchado con sangre al igual que su rostro y su cabello.

-No quiero ser esto nunca más-Dijo mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo.

-Mátalo-Dijo la androide amenazadoramente.

-Quiero ser normal-Dijo el androide interponiéndose en el paso de la mujer.

-Mátalo, yo soy la única que te comprende…Sientes odio por todas estas personas por tener lo que nosotros no tenemos.

-No-El pequeño niño se escondía detrás de las piernas del pelinegro.

-Yo sé que lo odias y odias a toda persona con vida-Dijo mientras la cara de su hermano comenzaba a tornarse de dudas ilógicas. La androide paso por su lado y tomo a la pequeña criaturita y repitió-Mátalo-

-…- Le quebró el cuello rápidamente de un solo movimiento.-Necesitamos un científico, quiero ser normal.-dijo casi en un susurro mientras que su hermana solo lo veia sorprendida mientras que el cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura. Ella miro hacia el suelo allí se encontraba un periódico en donde el titular decía claramente" Bulma Brief, la científica más hermosa e inteligente del mundo" .

El moreno dirigió su mano al periódico y sin aviso alguno emprendió el vuelo a donde sea que se encontrara aquella mujer. Miro nuevamente la hoja de papel y aquel rostro se le hiso muy conocido, su mente comenzó a viajar por sus recuerdos y allí encontró al hermoso y suave rostro de la guerrera que humillo a dieciocho y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

**Nota de Autor; Lo siento sé que es demasiado corto pero es para adelantar algo por lo menos.** **Y que esta un poco tedioso este capitulo pero piensen…Diesisiete tendrá que pedir disculpas o simplemente secuestrara a alguien, para poder cambiar y a alguien le dará un ataque de celos, espero sorprenderlos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Adelanto del capitulo 4**

**-Tu crees que Bra este con el-Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba en la habitacion en zigzag si alguien tocaba a la muchacha juraba que lo sepultaba vivo.**

**-En realidad no tengo idea-Decía Videl.**

**Vanelor**; Gracias por los comentarios porfavor sigue . Bueno no creo que ahora te haga reir Milk.

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura**que bueno que te guste es un honor espero sigas comentando.

**Zairadbz;** que bueno que encuentres genial un Bra picolo, es que el tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y seria algo distinto. Gracias por comentar y sigue subiendo los capítulos de tuS finc que espero con muchas ansias.

**Jenifer**; me alegra que te gustara y subiré muchos más capítulos…Pero creo que lentamente, este es una previa como dirían por allí mis amigos.

**Lola** jajajaj me impresiono ver un comentario en otro finc que hablara sobre esto y me encanto, gracias por leer y subiré muchos mas

_Lo siento por la demora pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer y tantas ideas en mi mente y solo quiero elegir las mejores…El concierto de los Guns and Roses, NovioS nuevos, y muchas muchas pruebas y salidas c:._

_Una pregunta muchachas Un leemon en unos capitulos más adelant?_


End file.
